


Timeline & miscellaneous for the Pyramid series

by Shatterpath



Series: Pyramid [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:10:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: This is not a story, merely the bullet point timeline for my series.Chapter two now contains random information that I'll add to as I get the whims.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Key  
> Story titles  
> (author's notes)  
>  _Chapters_  
>  [time of day]  
>  **Dates**  
>  {Weeks, which always fall on a Wednesday. That's just how it worked out!}  
> 

**2015**  
SEP-NOV-DEC  
A Pleasant Red\- Susan and Kyra keep meeting in the park.  
 **12/8 Tuesday** \- They go on their first date, which is interrupted by DEO chaos.  
 **12/9 Wednesday** \- Kyra flies home for the holidays.  
**2016 (a leap year)**  
Late February, early March- the year anniversary of Lex's rampage. Lena starts to plan the move.  
Late May, early June- Lena moves to California after months of preparation to uproot Luthor Corp.  
June-ish- Kara meets Lena.  
The Wrong Girl For the Right Reasons  
SEPTEMBER  
Week 1- The guerrilla kiss at the Dollywood bar.  
Week 2- Alex skips game night.  
Week 3- The gang invades Alex's apartment for game night.  
Week 4- (28th, a Wednesday) Lena attends game night, the rooftop kisses happen.   
Alex dealing with Maggie as best she can.  
OCTOBER  
Week 5- DEO battle cancels game night.  
Week 6- Lena misses game night for her own reasons.  
Week 7- Alex hits the vape shop.  
Just a few days later, she joins Lena and Kara for lunch, phone numbers are exchanged.  
Weeks 8 and 9- 'life goes on'.  
NOVEMBER  
(somewhere in here is when Mon-Hell is captured by Cadmus.)  
 **11/3 Thursday** \- Alex offers that ride  
 **11/4 thru 11/6 Friday thru Sunday** \- the Santa Barbara resort stay.  
 **11/6 Sunday** \-  What Works For Us  
 _1 & 2- Soulmate Confessions_\- The couple gets home. Alex tells Kara about her and Lena.  
{Week 10}  
 **11/8 Tuesday** \- _3- Friendly Visit_ \- Lena is too busy with work to have lunch with Kara.  
 **11/9 Wednesday** \- Kara drops in on Lena for a visit and Lena realizes that she's very quiet. Instead of the shovel talk, they reaffirm their friendship. Alex texts about that date. Game night.  
 **11/12 Saturday** \- _4- What Would I do? & 5- Take Me Home_\- The movie date.  
(Episode 7 takes place here.)  
 **11/13 Sunday** \- _6- Burned Like Guilt_ \- Alex, Kara, James and Winn at the alien bar. Maggie shows up, things are awkward.  
(Guardian faces off with Maggie and the NCPD at the same time Cadmus lures Kara in.)  
 **11/14 Monday** \- Alex is worried about Kara, Winn is distracted by the Guardian stuff, Alex threatens him and gets the truth.  
The 'we can't be friends' convo in the parking garage at the NCPD.  
At the DEO, Alex is getting more worried, Hank's visions are getting worse.  
(Somewhere around here, Susan comes to the downtown HQ and just never goes back to the desert.)  
[night] Alex charges into infirmary to see Kara, who tells her about Jeremiah.  
The Cadmus facility is already emptied.  
(M'Gann is locked up on this date.)  
{Week 11}  
 **11/16 Wednesday** \- [night] Comfort food at Kara's place with all 3 idiot boys.   
Maggie shows up at Kara's door to talk to Alex at the same time a text message makes her phone vibrate.   
After Maggie leaves, the sisters talk, Alex finally checks her message, and asks for a raincheck when Lena asks for a second date.  
(Episode 8 takes place here.)  
{Week 12}  
 **11/23 Wednesday** \- _7- No Solace_ \- Lena musing at how rough the last week has been. Jess inquires if Lena has Thanksgiving plans.  
 **11/24 Thursday** \- THANKSGIVING.  
 **11/25 Friday** \- Kara interviewing Lena, who becomes visibly uncomfortable.  
Suspicious phone call from Lena to Lillian.  
That night, Lena gets trashed at her condo and leaves message for Alex.  
(The attack at the Dollywood bar, leading to the deaths of 3 regulars.)  
 **11/26 Saturday** \- _8- No Solace_ \- Lillian comes to Lena's office.   
Confess Me\- In the lab, Alex listens to Lena's heartfelt voicemail. Eliza wheedles the truth out of her.   
[night] Hank breaks into L-Corp's lobby, fights Kara, nearly kills Lena.  
Another anomaly opens, saving Kara from a thumping. Hank lasers Maggie and gets away.  
Supergirl visits Lena, tells her about her mother's involvement with Cadmus.   
_9- Medusa Beheaded_ \- Lena calls Lillian to the building, hands over the isotope and joins her.  
Lena launches the rocket and Kara chases it while J'onn fights Hank.  
Kara grabs the rocket & Lillian blows it, dropping Kara. J'onn is distracted and Hank blasts him.  
Kara returns to the port to knock Hank out while gold mist falls.  
The mist settles and everyone is shocked when nothing happens. Except Lena.  
Cops arrive, Hank is gone.  
 **11/27 Sunday** \- After hours talking to the police, Susan retrieves Lena from them to be brought to the DEO. Maggie tails along.   
Alex takes Lena to the infirmary to warm up and sleep. When she wakes, Supergirl is there and takes her to Alex.  
 _10- Confessional Hugs & 11- Domestic Calm_\- [day] Susan drives Alex and Lena back to Alex's place.  
Kara drops in on Alex for a hug, accidentally outs herself to Lena.  
 _12- Exhausted but Moving_ \- Lena and Alex finally make it back to the DEO to be debriefed.   
Mon-Hell and Hank have been cured by Eliza.  
Lena agrees to let J'onn read her mind, signs NDR.  
 _13- Shifting Loyalties_ \- The DEO team agree that Lena needs to get out of town for her own safety.  
[night by this time] Jess brought to the DEO building to help set Lena up to vanish for a bit.  
Back at the apartment, Alex body-worships Lena into a nap, but is too restless to sleep herself.  
Maggie visits Alex.   
_14- Promises Made_ \- Maggie realizes Alex has found someone else.  
In the stressed aftermath of Maggie's visit, Lena and Alex bond some more before finishing getting ready to go.  
 **11/28 Monday** \- How We Feel  
(Somewhere in the daylight hours, Barry & Cisco arrive at Kara's place.)  
 _1- New Skies_ \- [early morning] Alex, Lena, Susan and Kyra are off to Hawaii.  
 _2- Farms and Trees_ \- [1 pm-ish] The plane gets underway and they eventually arrive at Oahu.   
Granny picks the group up and takes them to Once Upon a Time Farm.  
 _3- Promises Kept_ \- At their rental bungalow, Alex and Lena finally get some privacy. They bond and talk.  
 **11/29 Tuesday** \- _4- Lazy Day_ \- Lena wakes alone and calls back to the DEO to conference with Winn and Jess.  
The Hawaii 4 laze about. Alex and Susan officially become friends.  
 _5- Sister's Reunion_ \- [late afternoon-evening] the 4 visit town and the beach and surf shop.  
{Week 13}  
 **11/30 Wednesday** \- (Kara returns to Earth38, debriefs with J'onn and waits for night to fall before racing off to Hawaii to reassure Alex.) Alex has been getting more agitated all day about Kara's absence.   
**12/1 Thursday** \- Kara knocks on Alex and Lena's bedroom door at about three in the morning. The trio fall asleep in a dogpile.  
Lena gets all three of them fed.  
 _6- New Friends and Old_ \- The uncomfortable conversation with Alex, Susan and Kyra.  
The Hawaii 4 meet Kara by the airport to maintain her cover.  
Lunch and shopping. Susan drags Alex off to help her chose a ring to propose with.  
With calmer weather, Alex tries out her new board.  
 _7-Multitalented_ \- Once tired out at the beach, the ladies head back to the farm.  
Susan and Kara horse around while Kyra rehearses and Alex and Lena are off fooling around.  
After dinner, some locals join Kyra for music and Alex gets caught singing.  
Susan proposes.  
 **12/2 Friday** \- Define Yourself  
Lena and the Danvers return to the beach where Hartquez joins them later. The group has a conversation about sexuality that is enlightening.  
(Alex gets too much sun and Lena takes her back to the farm early for a bath and nap.)  
 **12/3 Saturday** \- Kara flies home.  
 **12/5 Monday** \- Susan and Kyra head home via a commercial airliner.  
 **12/6 Tuesday** \- Alex and Lena leave the farm and go wandering.  
{Week 14}  
 **12/8 Thursday** \- The year anniversary of Susan and Kyra's first date. Alex and Lena have a huge fight.  
 **12/9 Friday** \- _8- To Those Who Left Us, 9- Avalanche Rumblings 10- Back to Business_ \- A couple weeks or so after the attack on the dive bar, Maggie wanders into the bar to stumble over Dace. (The attack was on 11/25, a Friday.)  
 **12/10 Saturday** \- Maggie returns to the bar, learns Michael is an alien and Dace a Meta.  
 **12/11 Sunday** \- (Mrs. Needleberg passes away.)  
 **12/12 Monday** \- One of the local aliens stumbles into the bar with news of Cadmus and Maggie immediately goes to the DEO.   
(Reba's 56th birthday.)  
 **12/13 Tuesday** \- (That morning, Kara gets a visit from Mrs. Needleberg's lawyer about inheriting the building.)  
Alex and Lena are relieved to finally be headed home. Back in National City, Kara escorts the Gulfstream to the ground. There Maggie picks the trio up to begin debriefing.   
At the DEO building, Alex and Lena hang back for a moment, to hug and reaffirm their togetherness.  
Once inside, they greet their friends and get to work.  
 _11- The Countdown Begins_ \- Lena continues to stay away from L-Corp, fearful of making her employees a target.  
Lena and Winn start the EMPOS (Electromagnetic Pulse On Steroids).   
Susan makes a trip out to L-Corp to retrieve any of the information Lena might have gotten on Henshaw. She leaves behind a couple rookies to guard Jess.  
{Week 15}  
 **12/14 Wednesday** \- Around dawn [6-ish], Alex notices the time and goes in search of her girl. She drags Lena and Winn away from the lab for some sleep.  
 _12- Ground Me_ \- After sleeping for six hours [noon-ish], mission prep and work on the EMPOS continue.  
 **12/15 Thursday** \- (Reba comes to NC to spend the birthday/holidays with Kyra. So she's there as Kyra gets more and more upset by Susan's radio silence due to work.)  
 **12/16 Friday** \- The EMPOS is accidentally triggered in the middle-ish of the day. It takes out both Lena and Winn with a hit halfway between taser and full-out electrocution. It also knocks out the lab and half the floor.  
[late evening] Lena wakes with Alex sleeping at her side.  
Mission preparedness goes into high gear.  
 **12/17 Saturday** \- (The weather is absolute shit from here until nearly New Years. This plays into Reba not seeing the ocean on this first trip to NC.)  
A sunny morning turns gray and thunderous.  
Maggie and her NCPD strike team bring the Omegahedron to Lena and Winn.  
 _13- The Tiger's Prowlings_ \- Alex finally talks to J'onn about M'gann.  
Kyra's 28th. (Susan set up an over-the-top delivery of flowers at least a week ago.)  
Alex commiserates with Susan and sends her off to call Kyra.  
Going to the lab, Alex shoos off Lena and Winn to grab a catnap while she takes over soldering for a bit. She and Maggie banter.  
 _14- Hit It_ \- M'gann comes to the lab to speak with Alex.  
The EMPOS is complete and Alex drags Lena and Winn off to rest.  
Alex and Lena clean up and get some intimate time.  
The teams are finally ready to ship out and Alex impulsively blurts out 'I love you', not giving Lena a chance to respond before racing off.  
 _15- The Hole_ \- The op is set in motion.  
 **12/18 Sunday** \- [middle of the night]  
Maggie's SWAT team take casualties, she falls through a broken floor.  
A bear-man attacks Alex's team, wounding Susan. M'gann stays behind to fight it.  
The sisters confront Henshaw.   
Kara is smashed through a wall, Alex doesn't manage to get off an accurate shot.  
Henshaw stomps Alex's hand and the EMPOS gun, but Jeremiah attacking him minimizes the damage.  
Lena, through comms, begs Alex to get up and fight.  
Alex shoots Henshaw point-blank twice, he bats her aside.  
 _16- Crumbling Away_ \- Maggie survives her fall, battered and with a broken leg.  
The rhino-creature breaks through the ceiling, Maggie gets under cover.  
Alex gets up and goes to where Jeremiah fell while fighting Henshaw.  
He wakes and they're finally reunited.  
Kara arrives, wounded and with M'gann.  
Jeremiah has to leave to continue to fight Cadmus.  
Lena has a quiet breakdown that no one even notices.  
(Lena returns to L-Corp to start doing damage control.)  
 _17- Curiousier and Curiousier_ \- Maggie is saved by the twins.  
Kara leaves Alex to go help the others.  
Bug finds Alex.  
Lucy leaves the desert base with a couple teams to race in and help.  
 _18- New Friends_ \- Lucy and her teams find Maggie and the twins.  
Alex and Bug bond.  
Kara joins Alex and Bug to be introduced.  
(somewhere in here, Susan and Maggie are both sent to the hospital.)  
 _19- A Hard Road_  
 **12/19 Monday** \- [morning] Susan and Maggie transported from Palmdale to UCNC Medical Center in downtown. (Everyone is now in the same building.)   
The DEO and some more local LEOs have been cleaning up all day and night.  
[Middle of the night/very early morning] Lucy chews Alex out over comms.  
Bug frees Ro from the collar.  
Alex sent to downtown hospital where a hand specialist waits to do surgery.   
[8ish am] (Alex in recovery from surgery, Kara heads for L-Corp.)  
Jess arrives at work and is shocked to find a distraught Lena there.  
Kara arrives and coaxes Lena into coming with her to the hospital.  
 _20- Choose You_ \- [9-10 am] Alex wakes after surgery, startled to find Lena and Kara sleeping on her.  
Eliza returns to Alex's room to startle at Lena sleeping there. (Kara has stepped out.)  
Before any of them can really say much, the gang arrives.   
_21- Ohana_ \- Kara holding Bug with Winn and J'onn in tow.  
Bug, with her collar off, can speak with Alex and they bond more.  
Lena, still feeling overwhelmed, stands to hug Winn. Then Kara smishes them both.  
Eliza affectionately teases a schmoopy J'onn.  
Kyra, at home, is worried sick.  
[late morning] A phonecall from J'onn has Kyra and Reba headed for UCNC.  
Lucy comes to Maggie's hospital room to take charge of her. The twins are waiting in the car. Thus begins Maggie's new pack.  
 _22- New Families_ \- Lucy and Maggie leave the hospital to join the twins in a wheelchair ready rental van.  
The Harts arrive at the hospital and Kyra is relieved that Susan responds to her touch.  
Alex gets a visit from DEO doc with a healing device. She also gets bad news about nerve damage to her hand.  
Lena is there for the emotional breakdown from the news. After a bit, Kara, Bug and Eliza join them.  
 **12/20 Tuesday** \- To Build a Village   
(Lucy returns to the desert base and won't be back to Maggie's place until Wednesday evening.)  
 _1a_ \- [morning] Having gone back to Alex's apartment the afternoon before, Lena wakes to Bug staring in her in face. The two of them give each other a shock. Through a teasing conversation, Lena and Alex discuss that they will be officially exclusive girlfriends.  
Lucy goes to the hospital with the healing device for Susan. (J'onn was reluctant because of Kyra and Reba being there. Lucy has no such qualms.)  
 _1b_ \- [afternoon] Kara goes through the heartrending task of cleaning up Mrs. Needleberg's place.  
Kara calls Lucy and ends up at the bar looking for Michael and bumps into M'gann. Michael provides food and Kara heads for Maggie's place.  
 _1c_ \- Maggie marvels over her strange new companions and Supergirl shows up at her door with lunch. Kara and Shan make the first steps of becoming friends.  
[evening] (The hospital staff release Susan to go home, baffled at her much improved recovery.)  
 _1d_ \- Eliza is watching the couple and asks Lena how they met once Alex falls asleep.  
{Week 16}  
 **12/21 Wednesday** \- _2a_ \- [evening] Kara meets the party planner, Angie.   
_2b_ \- [late evening] Lucy gets a call from Kara about getting the wounded all in one place, namely Edna's apartment.   
She gets back to Maggie's place and there's a big conference call. (Lucy mentions Susan.)   
There's a surprisingly serious conversation over dinner and Lucy sleeps beside Maggie that night.  
 _2c_ \- [night] After a grueling 14ish hour day at work to start cleaning up the mess, Lena is exhausted. She drops by her condo before heading to Alex's apartment. While Eliza helps Alex with a bath, Bug confronts Lena about Lillian carrying her smell.  
 **12/22 Thursday** \- [day] (Angie's first crew arrives to clean up the ground floor. Kara gets the pantry wall carefully knocked out and hangs a curtain for privacy. The pantry door will offer even more. The furnishings arrive at the gimpartment and Kara makes calls to everyone.)  
 _3a_ \- [day to evening] Lena leaves work on time, asks Jess if she will come to the Christmas party.   
She has her driver take her to Alex's apartment.   
After reassurances, Eliza takes Bug with her to head for the building so that the couple can have some alone time.   
_3b_ \- Alone for the first time it what feels like forever, Lena and Alex banter and get cozy.  
 _3c_ \- [late evening] Alex and Lena arrive at Edna's old place where everyone else involved has gathered except for the twins. They get to meet Reba finally and then Kara shows them where the pantry wall has been roughly knocked out to lead to her own loft. With Alex and Lena set up to take Kara's own bed, they return to the gang where Winn has arrived along with the twins.   
_3d_ \- Shan immediately figures out who Kara is by her scent and greets her with a friendly head-bonk, while Ro is more standoffish, but respectful.  
Kara drags everyone to the ground floor to see the neatly-scrubbed spaces.  
After returning to the apartment, they sit around for a bit before heading to bed in ones and twos.   
**12/23 Friday** \-   
_4a_ \- [very early morning] Kara wakes on her couch to the sounds of Alex hurting. Lena takes care of her, but is restless, so she and Kara end up talking. Eventually they both return to sleep for a few more hours.  
[early morning] (Angie's construction team arrives to build the deck.)  
Eliza and Bug wake the girls and Kara gets flustered by Angie, who is in Edna's old place to talk to her.  
 _4b_ \- [early afternoon] Lena comes home to a quiet apartment with only Winn and Bug there.  
Lucy talks with Lena and Winn about being in the 'Sans-Serial Spawn' club. It's more emotional than any of them expect.   
_4c_ \- [afternoon] The club sits around for a bit before Lena gets a call that the security firm has arrived and heads downstairs to supervise while Lucy retreats to Maggie's room to regroup. Because of being downstairs, Lena misses the troops returning from the doctor's.  
Alone in Kara's place, Alex breaks down about her hand and is soothed by Lena. With Alex spiraling into a dark mental place, Lena finds her own 'I love you' to call her home. With their bond all the stronger, they talk out a few things and shed some tears, good and bad.  
 _4d_ \- [late afternoon] More emotionally centered after some time together, Alex and Lena rejoin the gang in time for some battle stories.  
Kara returns from a small Supergirl emergency for sister hugs. There is more banter and goofing off.   
Bug drags Lena off to see her drawings and accidently gives a nasty emotional shock, teaching another lesson to both of them.  
 _4e_ \- [afternoon] More energetic sassing with the gang. Susan wins.  
Alex briefly admires Bug's art and Lena takes her to see Kara as well.  
The gang teases Alex about being whipped and that Bug is becoming a Mama's girl.  
They finally decide to play some video games and Alex gets Winn's cool headset.  
Lucy goes off to nap as she has an overnight shift on base.  
In the kitchen, Kara is pouring over building paperwork. She sends Bug and Lena off as the gang gets louder and rowdier.  
 _4f_ \- [evening] Lena and Bug retreat to Kara's loft to jump on the bed and watch 'Matilda'. Bug likes the name and Lena gifts it to her.  
Eliza and Reba return from some intensive shopping to bump into the twins, who give them a hand. They pause to watch the controlled chaos of party setup and run into Lucy on her way out to work.  
The moms chat with the gamers before heading for the kitchen.  
Kara has taken over the big kitchen table and is pouring over the building documents.  
Reba ends up helping Kara pour over the paperwork while the gamers get loud and rowdy. (This is the first time Kara offers Reba a job.)  
 **12/24 Saturday** \-  I'll Be Home For Christmas  
 _1- Unforeseen Comfort_ \- [2am] Maggie has a terrible nightmare and is shocked when Kara joins her to keep the horrors at bay.  
(About this time, Kyra comes home after her set at a local place.)  
[8am] Alex wakes to Lena reading up on Eliza's work. Just because she wants to know. They're talking and flirting as Kara helps Maggie out to the couch.  
 _2- Merry Flirting_ \- Over breakfast, Bug shares her new name.  
After feeling a little down about not decorating for Christmas, Kara heads downstairs to see how party prep is going.  
A bit more talking and flirting with Kara and Angie while Lena spies again.  
Alex 'ambushes' the spying Lena and they flirt like mad.  
 _3- Delightfully Oblivious_ \- Angie meets Alex and Lena. There is much banter and harmless flirting.  
Bug barges in, freaked out by the noise and strangers. After she's calmed, Lena takes her away.  
The sisters ask Angie if she'll stay for the party.  
Kara asks Angie if she's okay with aliens and Metas. There's an odd pause, but she's accepting enough.  
 _4- Moving Forward_ \- [afternoon] (Winn has gone into work, Kara is off with Angie.)  
The gang is getting bored.  
The DEO medico visits.  
Lena and Maggie make a real connection that Maggie feels as though she can finally truly let go of her 'what if'. (Let the bromance commence!)  
The gang has lunch and agrees to split up for naps and getting ready. Though Maggie will stay put.  
Bug says she wants to be a Danvers and Alex agrees that she would like that too.  
Alex and Lena go back to Alex's apartment.  
 _5- Needs and Wants_ \- Alex and Lena are feeling frisky.  
After their fooling around, they fall asleep.   
_6- Surprising Fun_ \- Later, they wake up playful and amorous, which leads to…  
The sex toy shopping.  
 _7- Bad Dragon_ \- The sex toy shopping continues.  
 _8- Extraordinary and Imperfect_ \- They discuss alma maters and their schooling a bit.  
Lena finally finds out how young Alex really is, and how much she's accomplished.  
They dig out a few ornaments to take to the party.  
 _9- Slick Touch_ \- They shower and get ready, Lena doing Alex's makeup and it's all very sensual and domestic.  
 _10- Unexpectedly Friends_ \- [around 5pm] Kara helps Maggie get ready. Ends up loaning her clothes. While that is going on, Maggie tells Kara she's figured out that she's Supergirl.  
After picking up Lena's online purchases from her condo building, Alex and Lena arrive back at the building and go up to Kara's loft. They get a good chuckle out Maggie's outfit and Alex trades funny texts with Lucy over it.  
 _11- Warm and Cozy_ \- [6pm] Lena gets her first outrageous Christmas sweater and gets to gawk at Alex's dress.  
Maggie and Matilda help Alex with her earrings while Kara and Eliza help Lena bag up her gifts.  
Once downstairs, they admire the sights and smells.  
 _12- Awkward, but Connecting_ \- [6:30ish] Kara helps out Angie in reaching a high spot and the subtext reaches a new high. Angie teasingly calls Kara, 'Thor'.  
They add their ornaments to the few already there.  
Lena gives Maggie a hand in getting settled into her recliner and they take more steps towards friendship.  
Winn and Alex needle each other.  
M'gann goes to Maggie to chat with her.  
 _13- More Sisters_ \- [7pm] Bug, on Kara's shoulders, is fascinated by the fairy lights. Kara uses the 'Tilly' moniker for the first time.  
Maggie teases Kara about Angie.  
M'gann joins Maggie and Lena, the latter marveling how she's changed and the aliens no longer cause her fear.  
Jess bumps into James outside the building.  
Jess meets Alex face to face.  
 _14- Sisters Dancing_ \- Lena joins Alex and Jess.  
Jess is introduced to Bug.  
Alex and Eliza have a nice heart to heart and then Kara insists on dragging Alex off to dance.  
Eliza talks fondly with Lena about how they used to dance together a lot.  
 _15- New Cats_ \- [7:30pm] J'onn arrives and brings Bug her gifts from Santa.  
Lena and Kara have a sweet little conversation and share hugs.  
Bug gets settled in to her spot atop the heating unit.  
Carter and Cat surprise Kara. And they've brought a surprise gift for the sisters.  
 _16- Family Reunion_ \- [7:45-8ish] The arrival of Gramma Sandy.  
 _17- Dancing and Apologies_ \- Bug meets Sandy. Alex panics at having to come out to another family member and locks up, sending Lena into retreat.  
Sandy assures Alex that she's not the first Alexandra to be in love with a lady and sends her off to apologize.  
After mutual apologies and reassurances, Alex and Lena feel strong enough to return to the others.   
Kara rushes off for her errand.  
 _18- Strip Tease_ \- [8:15-8:30pm] Lucy's spectacularly over-the-top entrance.  
M'gann takes pity on Kara since Lucy is picking on her, sending J'onn over with a shot of Human-deadly liquor.  
 _19- Dramatic Flourish_ \- Lucy's show becomes a lap dance on Maggie. Then there is more snark and bantering.  
 _20- Gettin' Mouthy_ \- [9pm] Sandy is finally introduced to Lena and the sisters love all over her.  
After more chaotic bantering, Cat asks Kara to drag Lucy off so the gimps can catch their breath.  
James unexpectedly reassures Maggie that Lucy really likes her, or she wouldn't be showing off.  
 _21- Adoring Banter_ \- [9:30pm] The gang gets the gimps set up to relax for a bit.  
Angie helps Maggie out and is assisted by Kara.   
A sleepy Alex gets Lena into a pun-on-their-names match before dozing off.   
A quieted Lucy returns to Maggie, who coaxes her into cuddles.  
Lucy asks Lena how she and Alex met.  
 _22- Wild Stories_ \- [10:15] Sandy tells a tall tale, focusing her attention on Bug.  
Angie is understandably curious about the gang, but doesn't press.  
The gimps wake from their naps.  
The Avengers come up and Lena tells everyone that she went on a date with Chris Evans.  
 _23- Under the Mistletoe_ \- [10:30] Angie gets Bug and Kara to help her hang mistletoe and gives them both kisses. Bug wingmans for Kara and calls her 'auntie' for the first time.  
Alex teases Sandy for taking pictures of a flustered Kara.  
Lucy goads Cat into kissing Alex under the mistletoe and gets a smack on the leg from Lena.  
 _24- Restful Together_ \- [11pm] The gang is winding down.  
Sandy, Cat and Carter decide to stay.  
Everyone gathers up the couches and recliners and packs into the freight elevator.  
Kara sees off Michael and M'gann, and then Angie.  
Heads upstairs where the gang has settled all over the linked apartments.  
 **12/25 Sunday** \-  Family Holiday  
CHRISTMAS. (One week since the Cadmus raid)  
 _1- Wakey Wakey_ \- [5am] Sandy awakens early and begins her day. Notes the twins asleep in Edna's living room.  
In Kara's loft, she smiles over everyone sleeping, taking special delight in her namesake, and then Kara. Takes cute pics of her granddaughters getting koala'ed and sends them with cheeky texts to Olivia.  
When Kara wakes, she's shocked to find Cat clinging to her like an octopus.  
Sandy tells Kara they need a Christmas tree.  
Sometime later, the gang is woken by Sandy and Supergirl, the latter super-speeding in the mass of rental shrubs from the party in lieu of a large tree.  
Alex teases Bug about snoring.  
Carter sleepily complains that someone was snoring and Lucy growls that it wasn't her. Maggie immediately begins tormenting her about it. Kara rushes over to scoop Lucy up and help Maggie sort out her aching limbs.  
Alex gets painfully to her feet and adds to the teasing while Sandy doles out coffee.  
Carter is embarrassed by Lucy barely being dressed and Cat glares.  
Kara gawks that at least 4 of their numbers are clearly dressed in Alex's comfy clothes.  
Bug is fascinated with the little trees.  
Winn is the last to wake, mysteriously sending Lucy and Lena fleeing. They come back in their own 'Sans Serial Spawn' shirts and the trio fall into a crush of a hug.  
 _2- All We Need Is Love and Food_ \- While the 3S Club cackles over their coffee, Kara ropes in most of the others to go raid the party space for leftovers and other supplies.  
While leftovers are being reheated, Eliza teases her girls about being terrible in the kitchen and that Jeremiah was even worse.  
When Alex has a down moment about her hand, Bug jumps on her for a hug and is excited that Alex calls her 'Tilly'.   
The twins arrive from next door, bearing more coffee. Kara and Bug are on them for exchanges of affection.  
Alex teases Lena about needed a medical masseuse.  
When the twins help Maggie stand, she is clearly hurting, says it's body soreness more than her leg.  
Susan and Kyra and Reba join the group.  
Kyra agrees to help Maggie out with a basic rubdown to get her circulation improved. The twins are fascinated and get a lesson.  
Eliza goes back to teasing the girls about their lousy cooking and Sandy says Jeremiah got it from her.  
Lucy returns from a quick shower and change and is torn about watching Maggie get rubbed down.  
Shan gets weird about the interaction and moves off.  
Breakfast is ready.  
The Mutates pile onto the bed with Maggie so that Bug can show off her cat plushies.  
 _3- A Little Alarm Is Nothing Patience and Presents Can't Fix_ \- Lucy tells Maggie she should eat, but the dumplings are all mixed up. Shan picks out the ones safe for Maggie, as she and Ro helped make them the day before.  
Bug eats, but only after her adults sample the offering.  
When the group gets excited and loud over the Christmas goodies, Bug has a panic attack that Alex talks her down from. The little family or 3 cuddle for comfort.  
The gang starts quietly decorating the trees and Bug eventually joins in.  
The gift exchange begins. Eliza's teddybears, Maggie promises to cook, Lucy hands out friendship bracelets. Bug's is too big so the tiger wears it and Carter provides an old paracord bracelet for the panther. Kara gives out boardgames.  
 _4- Thought of You Sweetly_ \- The guys give funny mugs and Alex food-of-the-month club memberships. There are 'baby's first Christmas' ornaments for Winn and Bug as a welcome to the Danvers clan. Kara has a 6 piece sterling silver pizza for the core game night crew.  
Alex gives Lena a sweet coupon book for dates and affections. Also, the 'Good Girlfriend List' begins here.  
Jess pulls out the L-Corp swag to everyone's amusement.  
Susan gives Alex a cheap toaster to the hilarity of all.  
Winn gives Alex his fancy gaming glasses and Kara a box of art supplies to Bug.  
 _5- Family Stories_ \- Maggie's cast ornament from Santa. Lena promises to always keep Bug in books just like Kara will provide art supplies. Lena senses everyone is worn down and opts to put her own gifts until later. Cat, Carter and Jess head home, agreeing to return for dinner. Alex talks to Eliza and Kara about making Bug officially part of the family. That leads to memories of toddler Alex.  
The rest get dressed to head for the DEO.  
 _6- To the DEO we go_ \- [late morning] Once at the skyscraper's garage, the Mutates start to panic and Maggie talks them down. Lucy takes them all to a back area to reduce stress. At the bullpen, Lena is overcome with memories and soothed by Alex. J'onn is happy to see them all, as are many of the agents there.  
They troop off to see Pam and a bit later, Alex takes the Mutates to the lab with her to get her hand scanned. Healing is not going well.  
Lucy joins an aggravated Maggie, who is pouring over the main NDA document. They finally kiss.  
 _7- A Better Taste Of You_ \- Maggie is frustrated with the paperwork and Lucy joins her to keep her company.  
Finally breaking from the tediousness of it all, Maggie is irritable and Lucy tries to soothe her.  
Teasing Lucy unexpectedly leads to a serious 'what are we' moment.  
Maggie asks if she can kiss Lucy, who readily agrees and it leads to a second kiss.  
Kara spies through the wall, happy for her pals. She goes and finds Alex with the Mutates in one of the labs. The lab tech taking a blood sample from Tilly looks relieved to see her.  
Bug is reassured that even Supergirl has to get poked with needles sometimes.  
As they leave, Alex learns more about the Cadmus lab the Mutates come from and it's a horrifying reality. But Ro tells her that being rescued is the important part about the tale.  
The five of them interrupt the Sawlane kisses and there is much banter. Lena joins them and offers her swim spa for some exercise.  
After more banter, Lena asked to see the Big Gun and Lucy leaves with her.  
 _8- The Power Of Names_ \- Alex herds the Mutates back towards HR.  
Lena and Lucy end up in the armory and take the EMPOS to a gun tech room. While Lena works, Lucy finally talks about her past with Cadmus, and her father. It bonds them closer.  
Leaving the EMPOS and the newly-freed Omegahedron in the armory, L&L head for HR, listening to Kara goof off about OTPs until Pam shoos her off.  
Tilly makes lots of sweet, accurate observations about Lena, and really wants her on the paperwork as her other mommy.  
Pam changes the paperwork and both Alex and Lena are now Matilda's legal guardians.  
 _9- Overwhelmed But In A Good Way_ \- [mid-afternoon] Shooed out by Pam, the gang heads out. Lena could use some quiet time a work and Alex gets that. So they drop her off. Bug is ready to get upset, but the twins agree to stay with Lena and keep her safe. Jess joins Lena and provides reassurances and some humor.  
Back at Kara's place, they're surprised to find a dog in the loft. It turns out she's Angie's pet and her name is Peggy. Kara is smitten.  
 _10- Giddy With You_ \- Angie doles out a mess of food and drink she filched from her family's celebrating. She is annoyed with them and came to hang out with the gang. After snacking, Bug is getting sleepy.  
Kara 'yells' at Alex about pre-proposing to Lena, to the enormous amusement of the audience. She nearly outs herself as Supergirl in front of Angie.  
Alex and Tilly head next door for a nap.  
[evening] Lena wakes Alex up for snuggles and affection. Bug has snuck back to Kara's loft.  
When the couple return to Kara's loft, the gang teases them. Cat curiously asks after the building.  
 _11- Plans For The Future_ \- Plans for the old Hudson Building are furthered along and Alex agrees that moving into Lena's condo makes sense.  
 _12- Overheard_ \- (A sequence of dialog bits like overheard snatches of conversations.) Kara wants to keep the little trees, Bug recognizes an old photo of Jeremiah, Maggie offers to dogsit for Peggy anytime she needs company, the sisters are excited that they'll be able to have pets after the renovation, Sandy gets a call from Olivia. Lucy and Eliza sass off and Maggie calls over to the bar to pass on Kara's Merry Christmas to M'gann.  
Everyone gathers at the tables and J'onn shows up for a long lunch break. Alex makes a toast "To friends and family, new and old. Those that are with us and those that can't be. Cheers."  
 _13- Epilogue_ \- Hours later, the gang has ranged through Lena's playful gifts and ended up using a truly impressive stash of $50 gift cards as poker chips. Bug collects a bunch of the cheap little plastic toys to keep and hides them away. Kara is disappointed there's few leftovers and Angie offers to cook again. As usual, both sisters miss the flirtatious moment. Bug sprawls out on Alex for snuggles while Sandy teases about the complications of the Super and Luthor families.   
Jess wanders over and gives a heartfelt thank you to the sisters and Bug for bringing back Lena's smile. The SS3 Club cackle over merchandise ideas and Sandy explains that she figured out what the meaning behind the club is.   
Lucy is going on about how the Danvers are hot in their individual ways. Eliza finds her puppyish 'flirting' amusing. It leads to Lena and Lucy making Alex blush. A bolt of lightning and a power flicker makes Reba laugh at the whole scaredy-cat bunch of them.  
Lucy snuggles into Maggie and whines that she doesn't want to be into work in the early am.   
Lena sits in Kara's lap and they hug before Bug and Alex join the embrace. There are 'I love you's traded and Lena and Alex move to sit off a bit by themselves and cuddle.  
{Week 17}  
 **12/26 Monday** \- Lena secretly attends a 2-day motorcycle safety course with CHPD as the weather report predicts the weather is finally going to break.  
Lucy out at the desert base for the next couple days. Maggie makes an online order for the pool boot for her leg.  
 **12/27 Tuesday** \- Sandy and the Grants return to DC. (This sets up their return on New Year's Day)  
 **12/28 Wednesday** \- Suited Up  
Maggie's pool boot arrives today.  
 _1- Monsters and Rainbows_ \- It's the first beautiful day in weeks Alex is at her place doing boring paperwork and exchanging texts with Susan about how she was supposed to take Reba to the ocean, but she has a cold. And excited Lena wants to show off what turns out to be her new motorcycle license.  
(From seeing the paper, Alex gets: No middle name, born in Ireland-- that was interesting-- and… a birth date.)  
Alex takes Lena to her garage and hands over the keys to the Monster. They talk about Alex needing a proper shop at the Hudson building.  
After a ride through National City, they end up in West Hollywood where Kara meets them to go clothes shopping. In the shop is Alex's first real encounter with being gay outside the scope of her personal relationships in the form of a rainbow pride kiosk of goodies.  
 _2- Pink_ \- The salespeople are flirtatious, but the sisters remain oblivious. Watching unnoticed, Lena finds it hilarious. She kisses Alex stupid to stake her claim and the pink shirt and red tie make their debut. Lena reminisces how the fancy Eldridge knot makes her think of her father. Kara gets a match in blues.  
 _3- Yellow and Leather_ \- Beneath a yellow shirt Lena unveils a leather dress that strikes Alex dumb. Kara has to bark at them to get them to behave. Alex has a morose moment about her hand, but they promise each other that she'll ride again one day. As the gear is getting rung up, Lena suggests they go shopping for their missing accessory. Kara agrees to take the clothes home with her and leaves the couple to finish up. Lena kisses Alex in broad daylight right there on the sidewalk.  
 _4- Chapter 4 (oops)_ \- They drive around WeHo a bit before arriving at the Pleasure Chest. Alex is reassured at how well-lit and normal the place is. The sales guy, Chris, helps her out and banters until she relaxes. Lena mills around and is a playful minx. When Chris heads for the stockroom, the couple wanders around. Alex gets an eyeful of the bondage gear. She shoos Lena away when Chris comes back, wanting her choice to be a surprise. Lena finds her a bit later in the chaps and nearly swoons.  
 _5- Great Views_ \- During checkout, Alex spies the 'Fuck You' gift bag and happily creates a silly gag gift for Lucy. Chris charms Lena too. Knowing they're going to have to fight traffic anyway, they decide to swing by the observatory. Alex points out Lena's building and it's an emotional moment.  
It takes an hour to get home and they put the Monster in the freight elevator rather than leave it outside. In 4b, Sawlane and Hartquez teases Alex over the clothes. When Lucy teases about being naughty and needing a spanking, Alex hauls off and whacks her across the ass where's sprawled atop Maggie. She walks out to the laughter and comes back with sacks of ice, one for Lucy and one for her. While the couple settles in to cuddle, Lucy gets sassy and tussles playfully with Maggie.  
Queen of Harts\- After a day of feeling lousy, Reba joins the others for dinner and teases Kyra about wanting grandkids.  
 **12/29 Thursday** \- Earlier in the day, the twins are at the DEO to let the nerds take a look at their teleportation.   
Demonstrations   
_1- Special Skill_ \- [afternoon] Lucy coaxes Shan to talk about and then demonstrate her teleportation while Maggie and Ro snooze nearby. (This takes place at Edna's.)  
 _2- The Way_ \- They reappear on the roof and it's more traumatic than Lucy had been expecting. The twins and Kara assemble are freaking out until Alex arrives to shout them down and take over the situation. She sends Lucy to the DEO with Kara to be checked out where the twins join her. Ro tells them Maggie is pissed off.  
 _3- More and More Like a Pack_ \- [early evening] Alex and Lucy head home. Maggie has already forgiven Shan for scaring her. After a emotionally laden conversation, Maggie and Lucy are on decent footing once more. As the twins rejoin them, Lena barges in with the offer for the pool. Maggie takes her up on it.  
 _4- Nomenclature_ \- [evening. The tail end of sunset] The two couples and Shan and Bug hit the road to Lena's place. Once there, there's no drama with security at the gate, but there is some once parked. Lena snarls and another guard replaces the one who nearly overreacts at the twin's teleportation. Then it's off to the elevators. (Lena calls the twins her bodyguards and mentions that she really just needs to hire them.  
 _5- Appreciation_ \- Lena shows everyone around the condo and then herds Alex and the Mutates out to visit her tailor. This leaves Maggie and Lucy with the big swim spa. They change into swimsuits and admire one another and Maggie gets a good laugh that Alex's swat last night left behind bruises on Lucy's ass.  
 _6- Home Is Where Your Heart Is_ \- After getting the weird swim boot on, the couple gets in the pool and Maggie gets a little kissy aggressive with the lessened pain in her leg. They have a more serious talk that Maggie really isn't jealous of Alex and Lena, maybe just a tiny bit wistful. They promise to try and be open with one another and minimize screw ups.  
Later, the others come home to a quiet condo where Sawlane has fallen asleep in Lena's cozy little den. The all gorge on pizza and Alex's mystery gift from the day before gets brought up. Lena herds off Bug and the twins while the others get a good laugh over the 'Fuck You' bag and its goodies.  
 **12/30 Friday** \- A&L are done ragging, but are busy and tired. Lena has something early Saturday she has to take care of and they get in a little making out before falling asleep early.  
 **12/31 Saturday** \- New Years Eve. Lena has some meetings she can't get out of.  
The Highs and Lows of a New Year  
 _1_ \- [late afternoon] Alex finds the first Bad Dragon shipment in her mailbox. With some flirty text messages exchanged, Lena is anxious to get home. Finds Alex waiting for her and they get to it!  
 _2_ \- Getting the harness and toy readied is delayed by a side conversation to make sure what they're doing is okay. The Lena finally gets to try out the new toy.  
 _3_ \- Alex wakes from a nap, needing to use the bathroom. Returning to the dozing Lena turns into a rough ride over the couch and Lena settling in for a little snack.  
 _4_ \- Half dozing, they wake again and Alex marvels that Lena is still rarin' to go. She takes care of that and hesitantly admits that she's curious about trying some penetration with her lover. It works out well for them both.  
 _5_ \- They finally get moving, grabbing a quick shower and change of clothes to meet the driver downstairs. At Kara's place, the gang is sweetly amused by the utterly distracted lovers, still very much caught up in one another.  
 _6_ \- Alex is distracted by cuddly sex hangover Lena while the others shake their heads. Eventually Lena joins Kara and Bug who have been drawing. When Lena's stomach growls, Bug drags her to the kitchen for some leftovers while the sisters horse around.  
 _7_ \- The group has a few 'I'm thankful this year for--' and there's some sexuality definition convo.  
**2017**  
JANUARY  
 **1/1 Sunday** \- New Years Day. (Two weeks since the Cadmus raid)   
_8_ \- [midnight] Fireworks!  
The group begins to disperse. Kara runs the lovebirds home, much indulgent cuddles and she's off to patrol NC. The couple note Alex's arm is really sore and fall asleep tangled up together.  
 _9_ \- [8ish] Lena wakes, but Alex merely grumbles at her. Lena is hanging out making coffee when Supergirl nearly comes right through the window. It turns out the senior physician has been frantically trying to get ahold of Alex. Kara gathers up Alex in the bedding and barely reassures Lena before taking off. A van meets her partway. Lena wants to go with, but knows that Tilly will need her and heads for The Hudson.  
J'onn arrives to take Eliza to the hospital. He strokes both Bug and Lena's heads, telling them to be strong.  
[10ish] Alex is in surgery. Due to compartment syndrome, they carefully flay open the hand to drain.   
[11ish] The surgeons talk with Eliza and Kara. The prognosis isn't good, but Alex isn't in mortal danger so they want to wake her and get her input on the decisions that have to be made.   
Kara gets called off to a Supergirl emergency.  
J'onn collects Lena and Matilda, Maggie comes along as backup.  
 _10_ \- [noonish] Alex wakes but remains surly and doggedly uncommunicative. She won't even talk to her mother or Lena. Then Kara returns and Alex babbles at her like a drunk idiot. In several languages. Eventually, Kara focuses her enough to get some info and 'reintroduce' her to the pretty lady with the green eyes. It takes a few long moments for Alex to come back to herself and remember.  
 _11_ \- Alex spends some time with her girls and Tilly is incoherent with grief. Then she, Lena and Eliza talk with the doctors. When she passes out, Lena and Eliza are ushered out and have to wait with the others.  
 _12_ \- Seeing that Tilly is on the verge of melting down, Lena takes her back to the Hudson, Maggie joining them.  
[5ish] Eliza calls Maggie with the news that Alex is being prepped for surgery some 12 hours earlier than scheduled, due to the infection.  
[10ish] Lena wakes up to a near-panic attack. The twins are there with Tilly and they all huddle up for a bit before finally venturing out for some dinner. Sandy and Cat have arrived, the former assuring the little family that they had just gotten a call that Alex is in recovery. Lena understandably breaks down and Sandy comforts her.  
 **1/2 Monday** \- [5am] The original surgery time.   
(Alex spends the day fading in and out of lucidity, drugged to the gills against the pain. The others hover about and fret quietly.)  
Bring You Back Up Again  
 _1- Been Brought Low_ \- [6am] Lena wakes, checks in with Bug and heads next door where she bumps into Jess and Cat. Cat as temporary L-Corp CEO deal is struck.  
(Lena officially instates Cat as temporary CEO of L-Corp. She also contacts Sam)  
An introspective Kara notes Alex waking and prods Eliza awake so they can greet her.  
[9am] At the building, Maggie is surprised by a knock at the door. Susan answers, armed and stone-faced. It's Mister Barnaby, the city building inspector who is cranky from standing around outside for an hour, trying to call her/his contact number, which is Kara, busy at the hospital with Alex. (They had thought the inspection was the 1-12, not 1-2. Oops.)  
Lena arrives at the hospital to give the Danvers a break, having rented a hotel room for Eliza and letting Kara know the building inspector is waiting for her.  
 _2- Delirious Travels_ \- After walking Eliza to the hotel, Kara zips home to authorize Susan and Reba to go through the inspection in her stead. She hugs Tilly and does her best to reassure her, then goes on a long flight before returning to Alex's side.  
[early afternoon] Even without even getting into any individual apartments except 4b and 4c, the news is not good. (Details are in the Rumpus House folder)  
 **1/3 Tuesday** \- Alex wakes mid-afternoon on the 3rd, disoriented in thinking that no time has passed!  
Most of the day and night passes in a blur for Alex.   
{Week 18}  
 **1/4 Wednesday** \- Sandy and Susan make the rounds to the tenants with eviction notices due to the repairs that must be done.   
_3- Hope In Your Smile_ \- Lena and Maggie are bantering over a drowsy Alex's prone body in the hospital. They catch Alex up on some of the recent events she's missed.  
Worried sick, Lena and Tilly start researching medical tech that could help Alex.  
 _4- The Healing Don't Come Easy_ \- The Danvers ladies swap out with The Lena and Maggie Show.  
 **1/5 Thursday** \- Shan and Lucy smuggle Bug in to fall asleep with Alex before taking her home.  
 **1/6 Friday** \- Alex gets the shunt removed and can finally see the amputation site. Understandably, it rocks her. Sandy fusses over Lena and then leaves with Kara. Alex and Lena get to cuddle.  
 _5- Stand Tall Again_ \- The doctors are willing to let Alex go home, with strict restrictions. So the twins come to pick up her and Lena.  
[early night] She gets a little weird when they head towards downtown and not Rancho Cucamonga. They need to get Bug, but Alex doesn't want to be around others. They end up back at the condo. The immediate Danvers family, including Lena and Winn, settle in to bond, watching Lilo and Stitch before turning in for the night.  
 **1/8 Sunday** \- (Three weeks since the Cadmus raid) Alex returns to the hospital to have the surgery site checked, as per her doctor's orders.  
{Week 19}  
Exposed\-   
**1/11 Wednesday** \- the 3-month anniversary of Alex and Lena's first kiss.   
_1_ \- Alex comes home on a warm winter day to find Kara has her paint and canvas out. They join Lena and Maggie up on the roof where they've rigged up a little hangout. The couple kiss and flirt over it being the 3-month anniversary of their first kiss.   
_2_ \- Alex mentions she had been at the doctor, thanking the others for taking good care of her. She has her first prosthetic fitting in a week.  
Lena rambles on about the blueprints she and Maggie had been looking at. The first mention of the Danvers clan taking over the whole 4th floor. Also, the discuss the green roof. Lena worries that she's being pushy, but the sisters reassure her.   
They head indoors, Lena gets a phone call that Sam and Ruby are in town. The old friends are reunited, Sam is shocked by Tilly's tail, but Ruby is unfazed and the girls and Carter immediately get along.  
 **1/13 Friday** \- a construction team carefully dismantles the deck in the Christmas party room to make room for a large 5th wheel travel trailer for the Sawlane pack to live in.  
 **1/14 Saturday** \- Kara and Alex's moves begin in earnest.  
 **1/15 Sunday** \- The 5th wheel trailer for FuzzySawlane arrives at the Hudson building and is carefully backed into the Christmas room.  
 **1/16 Monday** \- The moving is complete and Alex and Bug have begun to settle in at Lena's condo.  
The crews build the extended living areas around the 5th wheel to make for more comfortable living.  
 **1/17 Tuesday** \- Inner Child\- Lena's 31st birthday and the gang throws an old-fashion kid-themed surprise party for her.  
At the 6-week mark from the eviction notices, there are no more tenants in the building. Lena's birthday party is their last hurrah before demolition begins in the morning.  
The crews finish up the deck and extra room in the Christmas room  
 **1/18 Wednesday** \- Alex spends the day with getting her prosthetic fitted, her nerves tested, etc.  
The refit officially begins. Getting the garage power cleaned and wet-sandblasted to remove grime and lead paint is the first thing on the docket so that it can be used as a staging area.  
 **1/22 Sunday** \- 5 weeks since the Cadmus Raid. With the help of the healing device back in December, Maggie is finally able to put some weight on her leg.  
 **1/23 Monday** \- Conditioned\- After a week of the new living situation, Lena is a little frazzled and is taking a long shower. Tilly joins her and they bond and turn in early together. (This should still work!)  
FEBRUARY  
 **2/5 Sunday** \- 6 weeks since the Cadmus Raid. Maggie out of her cast for good, physical therapy begins. Gently, because the snapped fibula is not quite whole. On a cane with a removable boot.  
 **2/7 Tuesday** \- Give Me Your Valentine Early My Love  
 _1- Metal Rods_ \- Lena comes home to find her family has once again changed the space, bringing in a few pieces of furniture for Tilly, and the infamous bookshelf. The lusty energy between her and Alex is high, a preview of Valentine's Day in a week?   
_2- Double Date_ \- With Kara and Tilly having fun, Alex and Lena decide to have a date night. A bored phonecall from Maggie turns into a double date at the 3 Bar, where they have a lot of fun goofing off and drinking.  
(This chapter notes that Alex is in a prosthetic and is still learning to use it, but getting better fast.)  
 **2/16 Thursday** \- Kara's 13th Earth birthday.   
**2/19 Sunday** \- 8 weeks since the Cadmus raid. Maggie is walking fairly well, though it is painful due to the just-healed fibula. Boot only when needed.  
 **3/5 Sunday** \- 10 weeks since the Cadmus raid. Maggie's fibula is solid and PT begins in earnest now.  
 **3/7 Tuesday** \- The twin's 20th birthday.  
 **3/8 Wednesday** \- 5 month kiss-versary.  
A Day In My Life\- A peaceful day with Maggie. (Lucy has been at the desert base for a week and is stressed out. By this time, the gang bringing Maggie lunch is a near-daily thing. A strong hint that the pack of 4 is getting close to the next level of intimacy.)  
 **3/19 Sunday** \- 12 weeks since the Cadmus raid. Maggie's walking is almost normal, with some lingering stiffness.  
 **3/20 Monday** \- A New Hart in National City\- Reba arrives in NC and is picked up by Susan. She sees the ocean for the first time.  
 **3/25 Saturday** \- Are We A Group Of Freaks Or Are We Friends?  
(Can't-be-hurt, Talks-to-machines, ~~Mystery-rage-issues~~ /Rage-and-claws/Smoke 'n fire, Sees-the-future, Feels-your-feel.)  
 _1- Come back_ \- Trini encounters the others at the mine and they make a narrow escape from security and the train. She rabbits off into town and leaves her backpack behind in the van.   
**3/26 Sunday**  
 _2- The Way Out_ \- Trini gets home just after midnight and has an unfortunate meltdown in her backyard that sets off a wave of fear and borderline violence for blocks around. Tells the police she'd been mugged in order to buy some safety from her mother.  
All five teens pretty much sleep all day from the adrenaline fallout from nearly being hit by a train.  
 **3/27 Monday** \- Trini gets through her school day, sore and bristly. Sees Kim with her backpack, but can't manage to catch up to the other girl before she drives off. After a tense, barely civil dinner, she sneaks out and heads for the mine. There, she meets and begins to befriend the other 4 teens.  
 _3- And Know Me Better_ \- The teens make a bonfire and talk. Everyone but Kim fesses up to their powers. Kim gives Trini a ride home. Her folks are arguing and Trini figures out that she's causing a lot of this with her empathy.   
_4- A New Direction_ \- Trini sneaks upstairs and begins to pack to run away. Finally gets to sleep and is startled awake by Kim sneaking into her room.  
 **3/28 Tuesday** \- Come morning, Trini manages to get out of the house with no confrontations. Kim and Jason find her at first break and she marvels at these new friendships.  
 _5- Who Is The Real Monster?_ \- Trini gets home and it's quiet, but eventually her brothers call her to dinner. It's tense and keeps getting more tense until Trini and June get confrontational. A backhand has Trini subconsciously screaming for help and Kim smashes into the house in full hulk mode. Trini manages to keep her from killing everyone in the house. They gather up Trini's bags and ditch out. Jason is already there at the curb, having been alerted both by Trini's call and his own power to be there. He takes them to Kim's house to lie low.  
Once packed, Kim gets Trini to rile up her superpower to go on a semi-controlled rampage to do their best to cover their tracks.   
_6- Cover Your Tracks_ \- It takes some effort to corral Kim, but Trini manages. Then, donuts. There is a tense showdown with Amanda, but Trini talks her down. After getting the donuts, the teens go to Zack's place. From there, they head out to the train car where Jason has set them up a little camp.  
 **3/29 Wednesday** \-   
_7- A New Family_ \- Trini woken by Kim returning in a rush. There are a pair of cops approaching to search the old train car. The girls hide, Trini 'leans' on the officers, but it's slipping until Zack appears in the distance and draws them off. After a boring, stressful day, the guys bring the girls dinner.  
 _8- A Long Journey Home_ \- Nervous from the earlier encounter, the kids ditch the train car and move camp to the trees. Around a small fire, they start making plans.   
**3/30 Thursday** \- The girls remain lying low, getting stir-crazy, while the guys do more legwork for them.   
[Evening] Jason leads them to his truck and Zack's insane escape plan.  
[late evening, early night] Zack has hotwired a tow truck to hook up Jason's beat up pickup to. Trini and Kim hunker down in the cab, uncomfortable, cold and scared, but Zack gets them away.   
(Trini doesn't drive. She never dared push her folks about it and has only done the simulator/co-driving training in school.)  
Zack drops them off about 20 miles north of Midvale.  
 _9- Found You_ \- Kim gets as far as Bakersfield and needs some sleep.  
 **3/31 Friday** \- In the early a.m., they get underway again.  
Late afternoon, Maggie returns home. The crew foreman points out the truck. She startles the teens and Kim monsters-out and claws her way through the truck's roof. Supergirl stops in to help calm things, Maggie and Trini meet and there is a reassuring hug for the teens.  
(More with the teens is coming soon!)  
APRIL  
 **4/2 Sunday** \- 3.5 months since Maggie broke her leg.  
 **4/27 Thursday** \- A Little Pickup\- Alex ambushes Lena at a conference with the new undercut.  
(Alex mentions that they've been taking ballroom dancing lessons. Enough that it's becoming second nature to her to hear the beats. Maybe a couple of months? Shorter if the lessons are a couple times a week. Right after the estate trip would be perfect.)  
MAY  
 **5/10 Wednesday** \- Susan's 33rd. 7 month kiss-versary  
JUNE  
 **6/7 Wednesday** \- 8 month kiss-versary  
 **6/10 Saturday** \- Hartquez wedding.   
**6/21 Wednesday** \- Summer solstice.   
**6/22 Thursday** \- Alex's 28th.  
JULY  
 **7/5 Wednesday** \- 9 month kiss-versary.

NO DATES FICS  
Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are plenty of events not on this timeline for now, but will get filled in later. No spoilers!


	2. Miscellaneous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll be tossing miscellaneous information in here, just in case anyone is curious. And it never hurts to have a copy of important information, ESPECIALLY with how enormous this saga has grown!

Jess Castin  
Pam Tucker (On the night they hung Faye Tucker…)

The first number is the age they will turn in the year 2017.  
(28) Alex- 6-22-89, Cancer with a Gemini cusp. Snake  
(31) Lena- 1-17-86, Capricorn. Tiger  
(13/25) Kara- 2-16-04 her 13th Earth birthday.  
(33) Susan- 5-10-84, Taurus. Rat  
(28) Kyra- 12-17-89, Sagittarius. Snake  
(57) Reba- 12-12-60, Sagittarius. Rat

(8) Tilly- 09  
(33) Maggie- 84  
(34) Lucy- 83  
(20) Ro&Shan- 3-7-97  
(39) Clark & Lex  
(?) Lois  
(50) Eliza- 67  
(47) Cat- 70  
(25) Adam- 92  
(13) Carter- 04  
(71) Sandy- 46  
(52) Jeremiah- 65  
(51?) Olivia- (Lynda 1951)  
(32) Sam- 85  
(11) Ruby- 06 (March or April)

(17) Trini- 8-3-00  
(18) Kim- 12-4-99  
(18) Billy- 10-8-99  
(17) Jason- 11-11-00  
(18) Zack- 3-4-99

Olivia Marsden was Cat's RA, so 2-4 year age gap?

Alex's 'GG list', is a permanent little note on her home screen. She keeps adding stuff to the list and sending an updated copy to Lena's phone. A quiet dinner out just the two of them. Lena doesn't do that much. Always been too busy. So it will also force her to do more stuff to relax. A couples spa date.

MAGGIE'S PHONE LIST. Under 'Lofty crew'  
Sandy- BadassGran  
Alex- Danvers   
Eliza- DoctorD  
Winn- Goggles  
Carter- JrCat  
Lena- L-eyes  
Jess- LL2IC  
Lucy- Lucifer  
Kyra- Redjr  
Reba- Redmom  
J'onn- Sdad  
James- Snaps  
Kara- SunnyD  
Cat- Supercat  
Angie- Thor


End file.
